Touch Me Once More
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: Haruka has been acting differently towards Michiru, and Michiru has had it. Will Michiru be able to find out what it bothering Haruka, or lose her forever? ONE SHOT! LEMON! Michiru/Haruka OOC (A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)


Touch Me Once More

* * *

This is a Yuri: Girl x Girl. If you do not like it, do not read. If you love it, continue on. This is my first Yuri, so enjoy.

* * *

(MichPOV)

I awoke to not find Haruka by my side. It's been like this for the past few months now. I would come home, hoping Haruka would want to spend some time with me, but it seems that all she has been doing was avoiding me. I hadn't done anything to piss her off, had I? Tonight, when she comes home from work, I will ask her what is wrong for the final time, and actually get an answer from her. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair, the cool air brushing against my skin. A million thoughts were going through my mind. I wonder what her answer would be when I finally got it out of her. _I need to think positives; not negatives._ But it was hard to think positives. I had came to bed, naked, hoping that we would have some fun with each other, but she just looked at me and turned on her other side. I had cried myself to sleep quietly. I really needed to know why Harkua would not touch me and why she was being so cold. I covered my face and the covers dropped down below my breast, exposing them to the cool air in the room, causing my nipples to harden. "Oh Haruka, why won't you show me love anymore?" I heard the front door open and closed. "Haruka?" I hopped out of the bed and hurried towards the door. I saw Haruka heading towards the kitchen. I went to the door way and stood there, watching her lean into the refrigerator. She was in a brown suit and tie. It fitted her figure nicely. I wanted to strip her out of those clothes, but the chances of that happening was unlikely. She closed it shut when she grabbed a soda and when her eyes met mine, she just gave me a cold look. The sound of fizz reached my ears when she opened the top of the can and took a sip and walk pass me. The flutter that I felt in my stomach when I saw her had dropped into a tight twisting pain. I took in a deep breath and followed her back to our bedroom. "Hey Haruka," I said quietly.

"Hey," she said coldly. She didn't even look up at me. She walked into the closet and came back out with my silky blue robe and tossed it at me. "Put this on."

I held the fabric in my hand. I was confused. I looked it over before I looked up and asked, "Why do you want me to put this on? You never had a problem with me walking around naked before. You liked it."

"I don't anymore and I don't feel like looking at you naked. So put it on." I dropped my head and sighed. I slipped the robe over my body and tied the sash over my waist. "Thank you."

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked as I folded my arms underneath my breast.

"Early? It's seven o'clock." _It is?_ I looked over at the clock on the wall and read that it was indeed seven o' clock pm. I must have over slept. I gave Haruka a gentle smile and she just returned it with a scowl. She shook her head as she went back into the closet and came back out with a black duffel bag. Was she going somewhere?

"Where are you going Haruka?"

"Don't worry about it," she said coldly once again.

I had enough. "Haruka!" I yelled. I caught her attention now. I walked up to her and stared into her cold brown eyes. Where did my Haruka go? "Where are you going Haruka?" I asked again, but with more anger in my voice.

"I have a plane to catch with Setsuna."

"To where?"

"Senshi business."

"Bullshit! We haven't done anything Senshi related since the battle with Galaxia, and that was five years ago!"

"Who do you think you are yelling at?" Haruka yelled back as she turned her body to fully face me.

"I am clearly yelling at you because you are lying to me Haruka."

"I am not lying to you."

"Yes, you are. On top of that, if it was Senshi related, Setsuna would have told me about it."

"I told her not to mention it to you."

"Liar!"

"Michiru!" She had yelled my name with so much anger that I looked at her with a different light. Her body was shaking. Was she that mad with me? I didn't do anything. I straightened up, trying to fight back the tears that I felt start to brim the back of my eyes. Haruka closed her eyes and breathed in and out several times, very heavily, before she opened her eyes once more and said, "I think, we need a break." _WHAT?_ Was this really coming from my Haruka? The Haruka that always told me that I was her other half? That she couldn't live without me? "After when I come back from my trip, I'm leaving."

"No, Haruka, you can't," I said softly.

"I am and I will."

"Please, Haruka, don't leave me –

"Don't touch me!" I felt Haruka's hand come into contact with my cheek, causing me to twist down onto the floor with a 'thud'. I held my cheek as I looked back up at Haruka with shock and sadness in my eyes. The tears that I was holding back had finally spilled over my eyes and down my cheeks. Hot, stingy tears. Haruka had never slapped me before. Was I really losing her? Haruka made a 'tch' noise and went back into the closet and just grabbed an armful of clothes and stuffed them in the bag. She walked around me and headed towards the dresser to pull out some underwear and socks. I slowly got up as she stuffed them into the bag and zipped it up. She took the bag in her hand and didn't even look at me as she walked passed me; as if I didn't exist.

"Haruka –

"I will come back for the rest of my stuff later. Good-bye, Michiru –

"Haruka!" Without thinking, I reached out and clung myself to her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Haruka, please don't leave me. What did I do wrong. Please tell me and I will fix it," I cried. Her back became stiff and I could feel her try to wiggle me off, but I just held on tighter. "Haruka...please..."

"I just can't do it anymore, Michiru. This is the only way."

"No, it's not. We can make it work –

"No, we can't. I am only holding you back from your dreams. It's time for you to achieve them, with me out of the picture."

"I can't if you aren't by my side," I choked. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"It's not you, it's me." Was she really pulling that on me? "I just, can't be with you anymore..."

"Haruka..." I couldn't believe this. I was losing the love of my life.

"Please, just let me go, Michiru," she said softly. I didn't want to, but I was weak. My grip loosened and she walked away from me. My legs underneath me gave in and I slumped back onto the floor, hot tears stingy my face even more. "I will see you, another time, Michiru."

"Haruka..." I said softly once more, staring up at her as she looked back at me. She closed her eyes once more and headed towards the front door. "Haruka..." Her hand reached for the door knob and turned. "Haruka..." The door pulled forward and she stepped out. "Haruka..." The door slowly closed behind her with a soft click. "Haruka!" I screamed out to the ceiling. My hands came to my face as I cried my heart into them. I couldn't believe she walked out on me; left me. I felt as if my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. _Haruka, please come back to me. I can't live without you!_ I continued to cry my heart out. The tears wouldn't stop; couldn't stop. I was too weak to move from the spot I was in. Soon enough, I had cried myself to sleep, my heartache rocking my whole body.

* * *

When I had awoke, my body was very weak. I felt something soft underneath my head. _A pillow?_ I opened my eyes fully and looked around slowly. I was back in the bedroom. I don't remember getting up and walking back to the room. My eye caught someone in the doorway and to my surprise, it was Haruka. I felt my heart start to mend back together as I sat up a bit in the bed, a smile starting to brim my lips, but it soon faded as my mind went to the negative thoughts. She wasn't here for me. She probably forgot something. I sat up in the bed, flipped my hair as I folded my arms underneath my breast once more and said, "You should have just left me on the floor. I wasn't in your way." She didn't say anything. "Did you find what you came back for?" She still did not respond. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I am going to sleep. Lock the door on your way out –

"Michiru!" I just stared at her. The way she said my name, it made my broken heart flutter. She slowly walked into the bedroom before she darted to the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, her head resting on the side of my neck. I felt something cool drip down my shoulder. Was she crying?

"H-Haruka?"

"I am so sorry Michiru," she said as she cried into my neck, her hands bunching up on the back of my robe. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I have been such a bitch to you for the past few months. Please forgive me."

"Why did you say the things you said Haruka? Why have you been this way for the past few months?"

"I have been stressing out at work a lot lately. There is a big promotion that I want and I have been busting my ass to get noticed by my boss. There were certain people blocking me from trying to achieve this goal. When I realized this, I knew I was holding you back from your dreams. I know I should have mentioned it to you first, but all I was doing was thinking about myself and what I could do to make you happy by getting out the way. I didn't stop to think about what you wanted. Please forgive me Michiru. I never meant the words that I said."

"You slapped me, Haruka." She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Do you actually expect me to accept your apology? You were being selfish. I wish you had talked to me about what you were going though Haruka," I said coldly.

"I know, and I am sorry. I regret slapping you Michiru. I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything –

I returned a favor and slapped Haruka across the face. She chuckled as she looked back at me. "I fucking hate you Haruka." The rest of the tears spilled over as I threw my arms around her neck and cried. "I hate you," I mumbled. She rested her hand on top of my head and stroked my head, soothing me to calm down. She placed her other hand underneath my chin so I could look at her through teary eyes.

"Michiru, I love you." Before I knew it, she pressed her lips against mine. I had waited so long to hear Haruka say those words to me. To feel her lips pressed against mine sent a rush of electricity through my body. She pressed them harder, her tongue licking across my lips. I had closed my eyes slowly and let her tongue roam around my mouth, our tongues dancing with and against one another. Her hands started to wander down across my neck, to my shoulders and down my side. I felt her push me down onto the bed, her body pressed hard against mine. Her hot tongue left my mouth, tingling down over my chin and up to my ear. I softly cooed at the feel of her tongue toying with my ear. The front of my robe gave way as she trailed her kisses down my neck and stopped at my breast. She looked up at me and smirked. "You're nipples are hard Michiru," she said as she flicked them. I stifled a moan as she continued to play with my nipples, causing them to become more hard and making the wetness between my legs increase. Haruka took my nipple into her mouth and began to suck. My body couldn't help but react to how her tongue twisted around them. As she came up, plucking my nipple out of her mouth, she started to strip out of her suit. Soon enough, Haruka was standing there in front of me, naked. I smiled as I looked over her body. I reached out to touch her, but she grabbed my hand. "No, I am going to please you. I haven't given your body the attention you have been craving for. Let me take care of you." I just nodded my head as she gave me that quirky smile and sat on her knees. She opened the sash to the robe and pulled my lower body towards the edge of the bed. She pulled my legs open, resting them on her shoulders, leaning her head down between my legs. She took in a whiff and said, "Michiru," very softly.

The feel of her wet tongue stroking my clit very slowly sent a shiver through me. She kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled on the throbbing tissue, making me more wet. My moans were soft and sensual, but picked up when I felt her tongue dart inside of my wetness. My hands gripped into the sheets, tugging at them as I felt Haruka tongue me down. "Haruka," I moaned. "If you keep doing that... I'm gonna... cum..."

Haruka licked me once more before she looked up at me. "I want to cum together with you. Don't cum for me yet," she said with a sly smile. I felt my cheeks flush from her words. Haruka just gave me a toothy smile before she laid her lips against mine once more. "Turn over for me." I did what she asked and flipped over onto my stomach, my lower body still hanging off the edge of the bed. I heard Haruka rummage through the closet before coming back out. "Michiru." I looked behind me and saw Haruka wearing a strap on. My eyes became big and I just sighed with amazement as she walked up to me, stroking the rubber dildo as if it was a part of her body. "Do you like it?" I nodded my head. "Just wait till you feel it inside you. It has a vibrator inside, so with every thrust I do, it gets stronger for me. And when I cum, just wait for the surprise."

"S-suprise?"

"Yeah," she said seductively. Haruka came behind me and started to up my back. I purred softly as her kisses trailed up my back to my ear, her fingers teasing my entrance. "Mmm, you're so wet Michiru."

"Don't talk to me that way, Haruka."

"You want this, huh?" She asked as I felt her press the dildo against me. "Tell me you want this," she whispered into my ear deeply.

"I want it – aaahhhaa!" My mouth fell open as I felt her slide herself inside me. Inch my inch, she pushed the dildo inside me till it reached the base. "It feels so warm, Haruka."

"I love you, Michiru." Haruka lifted my ass up a bit, clenching onto my hips as she started to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace. "Aha, Michiru..." I felt Haruka's breast rest on my back as I felt her right hand reach and cup my breast, her other hand on my clit, rubbing it as she continued to thrust. "Ngh, Michiru..."

"Haruka – ahangaaahh." Haruka lifted up my right leg and started to fuck me harder; each of her thrust hitting my g spot. My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as my toes began to curl. I knew I was close and I knew she was. "Haruka, I'm going to cum soon."

"Aha, me too. Let's...cum together... Michiru." She lifted my leg up a bit more and began thrusting harder. The sharpness of my orgasm was building up and soon, I could feel it overwhelming me.

"Haruka, I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming as well."

"Haruka!"

"Michiru!" In sync, we came together. My eyes shot open, my mouth dropping as I felt a warm liquid shoot inside me. _She came! Haruka came inside me!_ I collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch my breath, Haruka resting on top of me. I would have to say that was the best sex we have had in awhile. "Michiru, I love you, so much. I am so sorry for the way I have been treating you."

"It's okay, Haruka. I love you too." I tilted my head back, looking into Haruka's eyes as she leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. I was glad to have my Haruka back.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this Yuri of mine. Please leave reviews.


End file.
